My Love For You
by morethanme13
Summary: kupikir, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. namun itu semua berubah sejak ia datang. tapi...apakah benar aku mencintainya?


~ Halo semua, Saya kembali lagi ~

~ Naruto bukan punya saya ! ~

~ Silahkan membaca ~

MY LOVE FOR YOU

~ Kupikir, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Namun semua itu berubah sejak _ia_ datang. Tapi...apa benar aku mencintainya? ~

Sesosok gadis tengah bergelung di balik hangatnya selimut dengan aksen polkadot. Cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela di kamar itu telah membangunkan si gadis. Gadis yang kini tengah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya guna menghilangkan kantuk yang masih tersisa itu memiliki rambut berwarna _soft pink_ dan bernama Haruno Sakura.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul 06.09.

"haaah...aku bangun kesiangan..." gumam Sakura.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menyambar handuk putih yang tergantung di kamarnya, kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengenakan seragam KHS miliknya. Seragam yang terdiri atas kemeja putih, rok kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua, blazer berwarna abu-abu, dan tak lupa dasi berwarna biru tua itu adalah seragam dari Konoha High School, tempat di mana anak-anak berbakat bersekolah. Begitu selesai berpakaian ia segera menyisiri rambutnya dan tak lupa diberinya sedikit bedak pada wajahnya yang memang cantik itu.

Sakura lalu bergegas menuju dapur, sudah terbayang di benaknya sarapan buatan kakanya yang lezat itu. Namun begitu sampai di dapur, bukannya sarapan yang ada di atas meja justru malah secarik kertas.

Dibacanya kertas yang ternyata berisikan

SELAMAT PAGI ADIK KECILKU...!

KaKaKmu TerSayang, Sasori yaNg imuT-imuT ini akAn PerGi Study Tour SeLama 1 MINGGU...!

Jadi SiapKan maKaNaNmu Sendiri ya...!

SelaMat beRjuang..!

SamPai juMpa mIngGu dePaN..!

Si iMut SaSori

Sakura yang membaca surat yang berisi tulisan besar kecil ala anak alay serta kata-kata si imut sasori itu hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

'_dasar kakak alay..!'_ pikirnya.

Karena pada dasarnya sudah siang dan ia malas memasak, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju rumah sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Tak sampai satu menit Sakura sudah berada di depan pintu rumah sahabatnya, karena memang pada dasarnya rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah sang sahabat itu.

"ting...tong..." dibunyikannya bel rumah mewah itu. tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang wanita cantik dari balik pintu.

"selamat pagi, bibi mikoto..." sapa Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"oh, selamat pagi, Sakura. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mikoto.

"hee? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mulai khawatir karena kau tidak juga datang, kalau kau tidak datang nanti siapa yang akan membangunkan Sasu-chan..." jawab mikoto. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"nah...bisakah kau bangunkan Sasu-chan? Bibi sudah menyerah membangunkannya..." tanya Mikoto.

"tentu saja..! serahkan semuanya padaku!" jawab Sakura. Setelah itu ia segera menuju kamar Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan ia tak lupa memberi salam kepada Fugaku, ayah Sasuke dan Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Ketika ia berada tepet di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Sakura tak ragu-ragu untuk membukanya, karena ia tau sang pemilik masih berada di alam mimpinya. Dan benar saja, begitu pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, nampaklah seorang lelaki yang masih tertidur nyenyak, bahkan sinar matahari yang menimpa wajahnya tak mempan untuk membangunkannya. Sakura tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu. Perlahan-lahan dilangkahkanya kakinya menuju tempat tidur Sasuke. Diusap-usapnya rambut hitam sang sahabat.

'_kau tau Sasuke? Kau itu lucu sekali kalau tidur...'_ pikir Sakura, senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya, namun senyum itu tiba-tiba tergantikan dengan senyuman sedih.

'_andaikan kau bukan sahabatku, aku pasti sudah menyatakan perasaanku ini...'_ pikir Sakura lagi. Ya, memang sudah lama Sakura menyukai Sasuke, namun rusaknya persahabatan adalah alasan Sakura tak berani manyatakan perasaannya itu. kadang sulit bagi Sakura untuk bersikap biasa dan tak cemburu, karena Sasuke memang seorang idola di sekolah, ditambah lagi sifatnya yang playboy menambah tingkat kesulitan itu.

"haaah..." hela Sakura, ia lalu kembali pada tugasnya membangunkan Sasuke.

"Sasu..." panggil Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak ada reaksi.

"Sasu..!" panggil Sakura lebih keras namun masih tetap tak ada reaksi.

"SASU.." panggil Sakura kali ini dengan sedikit berteriak, namun reaksi Sasuke hanya "engg...lima menit lagi..." lalu ia kembali tertidur.

"SASUKE! BANGUN!" akhirnya Sakura berteriak, namun reaksi Sasuke adalah "...hentikan Sakura..." sambil berganti posisi kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

"..." sepertinya amarah Sakura sudah memuncak.

"SASUKE! BANGUN!" teriak Sakura sembari menjatuhkan Sasuke ke lantai. Sasuke jatuh dengan bunyi _"Bruuuk!"_ yang keras diikuti dengan "Aduh!".

"aaa...Sakura biarkan aku tidur lagi..." pinta Sasuke.

"tidak boleh! Mandi sana!" ujar Sakura.

"tapi..."

"mandi!"

"saki..."

"MANDI!"

Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan muka cemberut. Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit, Sasuke masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi menjadi tidak sabar.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura.

"APA!" jawab Sasuke dari dalam.

"KAU SEDANG APA!"

"MANDI!"

"CEPATLAH!"

"IYA IYA!"

Namun setelah lebih dari lima menit Sasuke masih belum keluar juga.

"SASUKE! CEPATLAH!" teriak Sakura lagi.

"IYA!" jawab Sasuke.

"KAU ITU LAKI-LAKI TIDAK USAH MANDI LAMA-LAMA!"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR"

"KUKUTUK KAU KALAU TIDAK KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"..." Sasuke hanya diam.

"SASUKE!" teriak sakura.

"IYA! AKU KELUAR!" jawab Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi...ralat...kepalanya saja yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"kau keluar dari sini dulu dong.." ujar Sasuke.

"..." tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sakura segera melesat keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Setelah berbagai perang mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka berdua akhirnya siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"hei, Saki.." panggil Sasuke.

"hmm?"

"kau nanti kuturunkan di halte bis ya..." ujar Sasuke.

"heee? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"aku mau menjemput ino" jawab Sasuke.

"tapi kau kan naik mobil!"

"ayolah,saki..." pinta Sasuke.

"..."

"saki..."

"terserahlah! aku berangkat sendiri!" jawab Sakura ketus, kemudian ia segera berlari keluar, tak lupa ia membanting pintu rumh Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa menhela nafas, sedangkan orang-orang yang sejak tadi mengintip hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huh! Dasar Sasuke kurang ajar! Padahal dia naik mobil! Awas saja nanti, akan kubalas kau!" omel sakura di sepanjang perjalanan.

'_padahal biasanya tidak begini...sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar serius pacaran dengan Ino...'_ pikir Sakura sedih. Namun karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah mobil tengah melaju cepat ke arahnya.

"AWAS!"

"_Ckiiiit!"_

"_Bruuk!"  
><em> 

Terima kasih karena telah membaca fic buatan saya.

Jika ada kesalahan mohon di maklumi, saya juga manusia.


End file.
